


Bridge the Gap

by blossombabes



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, parents!clawen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombabes/pseuds/blossombabes
Summary: Maisie begins to distance herself from her current guardians, and Owen (nor Claire) can figure out why.





	Bridge the Gap

It all started when Maisie had politely declined Claire's offer of lunch in the city. Neither Owen nor Claire had thought anything of it. Sometimes a kid just needs to be by them self- who were they to disagree ?

But it soon became a habit of sorts. In the city, she would spend afternoons at the library, or in her room. At the cabin, she would roam around the wood freely, sometimes going as far as to take her lunch with her. 

They had been what they considered a "family" for several months- why was their little girl suddenly pushing them away? 

Owen had been the one denying the fact that that was what she was doing- Maisie would never do that, would she? 

Claire was trying to figure out what they might have done to to make her uncomfortable. The only thing she could think of was how Maisie had called Owen "Dad" while they were working on a tire swing for a nearby tree, but that seemed like progress, not a deterrent.

Owen felt the same way. He had been ecstatic at the thought of holding such a title. To him, she was his, and it didn't particularly matter if she had been made in a lab or not. Their family was admittedly unconventional, but it wasn't any less real than a biological one. 

His breaking point came one morning when he woke up to the sound of Claire crying beside him. She sat cross cross applesauce on the bed, letting her sobs shake her to the core. She held something in her fists, concealed from Owen's view.

"Claire?" he said with concern, his voice thick from sleep. She gasped before rushing to wipe her eyes, but her attempts were futile. "What's wrong?" he asked. 

He quickly sat up and wrapped her in his arms, pressing kisses to her face softly. "It's okay," he soothed. "Look what she left," Claire hiccuped as the last of her tears slipped down her cheeks. Owen took the crumpled piece of paper from her grasp and scanned the words. 

'I wanted to get an early start on the day, I'm just outside. I promise I'm being safe! XO, Maisie,' the girl had written in purple magic marker. Owen sighed and tightened his hold on Claire, who felt his chest rise and fall against her back. 

"You get some more rest, honey," he said before giving her salty lips a peck. She nodded before slowly slipping back under the covers. "I'm going to get dressed, and then I'm going to talk to her about what's going on," he explained before going to their shared bathroom. 

Several minutes later, he had made his way outside. He began to mull around the property, calling her name as he searched for her. As he neared the middle of the woods, he heard a chipper "I'm here!" call back to him. 

He took a few more steps before he spotted her at the base of a tree, a book and a brown paper bag beside her. "Hi," she said, looking up from the open book in her lap. 

"Mais, what're you doing? You scared Claire and me to death," he said before sitting down beside her. She shrugged, averting her eyes from his. Her lip quivered slightly before she pulled it tightly between her teeth. His brow creased as he watched her blank expression falter, instant concern washing over him. 

"Hey, I was just kidding- what's wrong?" he said quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, causing her elbow to bump the bag beside her. The bag tipped over, its contents spilling onto the grass.

Owen's heart fell at her actions and tears threatened to spill. He quickly blinked them away and busied himself scanning her face. She looked pale and nervous, her eyes boring into the papers that had fallen from the bag. "Hey what's that?" he asked as he picked them up, looking through the printed pages. 

"Please don't," Maisie begged hoarsely, desperation clouding her irises. "Whoa, what's this orphanage stuff about?" he asked as he turned to look at her. 

"I just wanted to make it easier on you when you decide I'm too much trouble. I think I've already overstepped," she said quietly. "What?!" Owen exclaimed, instantly regretting the volume of his voice. He lowered it as he continued, cupping Maisie's soft cheek. 

"Is that why you've been pushing us away? Because you think we don't want you?" She nodded just enough for Owen to notice. "That's not true at all, kiddo. Me and Claire..we love you so much. You're not a bother at all; we're very lucky to have such a good kid like you in our lives, and we don't want you to go or push us away." 

"So, you're not mad that I called you 'Dad'?" she whimpered. Owen pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on her small shoulder. Their cheeks rested against one another, the morning sunshine casting an orange glow. 

"Mad?" he asked in disbelief. "How could I be mad at something so wonderful?"  "Really?" Maisie asked with a small giggle. "Yes, really, crazy Maisie," he said before giving her sides a quick tickle. "You can call me 'dad' anytime you want," he assured after her laughs had quieted to low giggles.

 

"So, do you think Claire would mind if...?" she trailed off. "I don't think you have anything to worry about on that front," he said. "I have a family now," she murmured almost to herself.

Owen's heart swelled in his chest as he watched her smile grow. "Hey, how about we head inside? I think Claire would love to spend the day with you," he said before rising to his feet. "That sounds great, O-," she stopped herself. "Dad."

Owen sat her on his shoulders and made his way through the woods, holding onto her thighs softly. She kept a loose hold on him as they strolled past the familiar trees. As they neared the cabin, Claire came into view. 

She sat on the lawn chair with a mug of coffee, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and sandals on her feet. “Maisie!” she cheered before hurrying to meet the pair. 

Owen carefully set Maisie on her feet and smiled as she ran into Claire’s open arms. Claire lifted her up and held her tightly to her chest, pressing repetitive kisses to her cheek. 

Owen watched contently as the two had a private conversation he assumed was similar to their own. He came to join them as Claire gestured him over, Maisie clinging to her hip. “I thought we could all eat breakfast outside? Maybe you could make those famous pancakes of yours?” Claire said with a smirk. 

Owen sighed before picking Maisie up and holding her at the same height as the adults. “How does that sound to you, Crazy Maisie?” “I agree with Mama! Can we, Dad?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, a comment and a kudos really go a long way<3


End file.
